


Misdirection

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comics are weird, Eddie Thawne is Cobalt Blue, Gen, Nora has secrets, Nora will always do the hard things Barry won't do, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: This really crashes the mode. Er, I mean, Based on the premier of Season 5 of the Flash, Nora's poker face may be terrible, but there are still some secrets she must keep.





	Misdirection

“It's not like this should be the way things should happen.” Nora spoke.  
The man standing opposite her frowned. “Life gets complicated no matter what you say or do.” 

Nora frowned. “I know. You even warned me that much. You'd think I'd listen to you of all people.”   
The man chuckled. “I think Barry would be surprised you'd even give me the time of day.” 

Nora frowned. “You're not like Eobard.”   
“No, I am most certainly nothing like my great-great-great-great-great-great grandson.” The man smirked.  
“Things will always be complicated, Cobalt Blue.” Nora spoke.  
“Indeed. Also, please, call me Eddie. You know me well enough.” Eddie Thawne spoke.  
“I know, but dad is not ready to know everything yet. Everything becomes a mess.” Nora spoke.

“Yeah, that's what happens when you mess with linear time.” Eddie smirked.  
“Says the guy who had sex with my mom! Talk about really messing with linear time!” Nora groaned.

Eddie nodded. “Regardless, things are not right yet for Barry to meet me. He still has a much worse nightmare to deal with.”

“Tell me about it. Cicada should have been over and done with, and now he's actually causing problems.” Nora frowned.

“Everything that happens happens for a reason. You and I both know that. Nothing is random. Not your meeting with me, nor my friendship with Barry back in the day.” Eddie spoke.

“Things just become such a fustercluck as Lois Lane would say.” Nora frowned.  
Eddie chuckled. “You're not wrong. At least being infused by the speed force got me some great powers.”

Nora looked at her hand and made it vibrate. “And to think, I had to hide my power from my own father? I hate lying. I really do.” 

“Barry will in time grow to understand you, and your power. You take after him in almost all aspects.” Eddie spoke.

“I can do the things he doesn't want to do. That's the big difference. Between me and him. Even with his darkness. Even with him killing Eobard by beating him to near-death and then breaking his neck.” Nora frowned.

“And you can't tell him that, because having him learn his wife dies, only to come back to some weird time travel shenanigans, it a big problem.” Eddie nodded.

“Yeah. Nothing says complicated mess like, hey, Dad, mom's from the year 3000 AD because reasons. And I have two other siblings, but they're born 1000 years from now!” Nora groaned.

Eddie chuckled. “And you talk to Eddie Thawne, who should be dead.” 

“That's like not even on the list of the worst of the worst.” Nora frowned.  
“I'm glad. I'm not even as villainous as Eobard after all.” Eddie grinned.

“Yeah, the jury's still out on that. Mr. Kills people.” Nora grumbled.

“I prefer to see it as helping people shuffle off their mortal coils!” Eddie smirked.

“At least Caitlin becomes Killer Frost again soon, and then so much more. Boy, that's going to be a fun mess alright. Caitlin doesn't age a day and helps smooth things over with Iris coming back from the year 3000.” Nora sighed.

“Boy, Barry is going to have one hell of a surprise there.” Eddie grinned.  
“Oh, don't remind me. 'Hey, dad, I dated Caitlin in the future, but it's cool, I know she and mom got real close once.” Nora frowned.

Eddie chuckled. “Well, when you put it that way.”   
“Yeah, I really don't want to deal with that mess just yet.” Nora frowned. “I mean, everything that is going to happen will be different. No matter what.” 

“Indeed. I became freaking Cobalt Blue, and I was a cop.” Eddie chuckled.  
“So was Godspeed.” Nora grinned.

“True.” Eddie spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Nora really reminds me of the type of person who would be protective of their dad, and will do the hard things.   
> And at the end of the day, Cobalt Blue is not as bad as Eobard Thawne. :)


End file.
